Meet Okinawa!
by animegeek709
Summary: Italy meets Okinawa and shows her to Germany. She then gets taken as bait by the Allies. Now Japan and others have to get her back. America also wants her to remember him while China is being over protective over her. How will everything turn out? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone! I just started watching Hetalia, and it is so awsome! I also read some Hetalia fanfics with Okinawa! My favorite is Haisai! Anyways this is a story for all those Okinawans like me! Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1: Meeting Okinawa

Today was a nice day. So Germany thought it will be good to have some training. So he called Japan and Italy to meet outside his house. So there now Italy was walking to his house. Humming a little song and admiring the nice weather.

"RUFF!"

"Huh? What was that?" Italy asked himself. He looked around him finding nothing. He shrugged and walked on.

"RUFF!"

There the bark was again. Italy tried to ingore it and walked on. Only to having something tugging his pants. Italy looked down to see an unusual creature. It looked like a cross between a lion and a dog. But the color was also weird.

It's fur was the color of bright, light blue. Italy smiled and picked him up.

"Well hello there little guy~" Italy laughed "What's wrong?" The lion/dog creature jumped out of his hand and ran a few feet. It stopped and turned around.

"RUFF!"

He nodded his blue head at Italy, wanting him to follow. Italy got the idea and followed him. The two walked past bushes and in front of a tree. It was quite tall and near a crystal clear lake.

The creature stopped and looked up. "Ruff Ruff!" He barked. Itlay looked up seeing a girl. She was wearing a yellow kimono with blue and red flowers on it.

"Come on Shisa! Come to Oki!" The girl said sweetly to another lion/dog creature. This one was pink. It was growling at a cicada on a nearby branch. She reached over to Shisa. She finally got a hold of it and pulled it to her chest.

"Gotcha!" She cheered. The lion/dog licked her face. She laughed "Cut it out! You're still in trouble!" The girl said firmly. The creature whimpered. The girl laughed.

CRACK!

The branch the girl was on cracked. "What the?- AGHHHHH!" She screamed. "Watch out!" Italy warned. He caught her but tripped over a root. Falling in to the lake, Italy and the girl was soaked.  
The girl sat up with the dog in her arms. She noticed Italy and quickly scrambled to her feet. "Oh my Buddha! I'm so sorry!" She bowed over and over.

Itlay sat up and laughed. "It's okay! I'm just glad that you're okay." Italy got a closer look at her.

Her hair was dark as the night sky and reached to her lower back. Her eyes was a beautiful chestnut color. One thing for sure was that she looked alot like Japan.

"You look like Japan!" Italy stated. She laughed. "I know. I get that alot." She smiled.

"GROWL!"

Italy and the girl looked down at Shisa. Shisa growled at Italy, not trusting him. Shisa jumped out of the girl's arm and landed in front of her. Getting inbetween Italy and her. Italy smiled at Shisa's bravery. But not long.

POOF

Shisa suddenly grew into a giant lion/dog creature. Growling at Italy, it showed its huge, razor sharp fangs. "AGGHHH!" Italy ran as Shisa followed. It grabbed the back of his shirt and swung its head. Trying to tear Italy up, the girl got dispointed at Shisa's behavior.

"SHISA!"

Shisa instantly stopped. Looking at the girl. "SIT!" The girl demanded her. Shisa sat. She walked over to the lion/dog. "Drop him." She said sternly. Shisa dropped Italy and turned back into the small creatue whimpering. "Good girl!"

Shisa wagged her tail as the blue one came and barked to play with her. They ran around as Italy and Okinawa sat down drying themselves in the sun's heat.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked him. "Italy!" He answered. "Oh you're a country!?" She said shockingly. "Yep! You?" He asked her. She looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" Italy asked. The girl sighed.

"I used to be independent. I'm Okinawa. I was friends with many countries, mostly China. Japan came and conquered me and now I'm just some prefecture." She explained. Italy smiled. "Well you're one great prefecture then, Okinawa." He smiled.

OKinawa looked up at him surprised. Many other people looked down on her. Thinking she was weak and useless. Ever since WWII, Okinawa got a little bit stronger. But it took her 5 years to forgive Japan for getting her caught up in the war.

"So what are those things Okinawa?" Italy asked pointing at her pets. "Oh those are my pet Shishi," pointing at the blue one "And that's Shisa." Pointing at Shisa.

NOTE: Shisa and Shishi are Shishi/Shisa dogs. They are mythical creatures that are put infront of buildings or locations. There are two. The boy always has his mouth open to bring in good spirits, and girls has her mouth closed to keep out bad spirits. People make the boy blue sometimes, and the girl pink/red sometimes. They are a cross of lions and dogs.

"Wow so cool!" Italy awed. Italy then remembered something. "Oh yeah! I have training with Germany!" Italy stood up. "Can I come with you?" OKinawa asked him. "Sure!" Italy said. "SHISHI!" Okinawa called. Shishi ran towards her and jumped. He instantly turned into a giant blue lion dog.

OKinawa jumped on his back with Shisa on her shoulder. "Come on Italy!" She laughed. Italy got on and off the two went to Germany's house.

Meanwhile, Germany was pacing back and forth, upset of Italy's tardiness. "Damn it! Where the hell is Italy!" He yelled. Japan sat on the grass. "Probably he's just being attacked by the Allies." Japan suggested. That made Germany worried more.

The two looked up hearing big footsteps coming. Germany instantly grabbed his gun and Japan unsheathed his katana. They finally found the source of the noise. THere was Okinawa and Italy riding on Shishi.

"Hey guys!" Italy called. Shishi stopped and Okinawa and Itlay jumped off. Shishi turned back into his normal size and jumped on Okinawa's other shoulder. Japan stood their shocked seeing her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!"

Germany pointed his gun at her and the dogs. OKinawa instantly froze. The two lion dogs growled at Germany. Italy started to panic. Japan then jumped infront of Okinawa, protecting her.

"Don't shoot Germany. This is Okinawa. She's only seventeen. She's not a part of the Allies." Japan explained. Germany sighed and put away his gun.

"Let's get to training." He sighed. Okinawa played with Shishi and Shisa while Japan and Italy trained. Italy then decided to pull a prank on her. He grabbed a bucket full of cold water. He made sure Japan wasn't around. He then sneaked up as she slept on the grass.

SPLASH!

Okinawa quickly sat up from the cold. "EEEK!" She squealed at the cold water. Italy snickered at her. Japan quickly ran up and saw her soaked. "Italy! What the hell happen!?" Japan yelled at him. Japan is over protective of his 'sister'. OKinawa got up smiling. "It's okay Nii-chan! He just decided to cool me down." She lied. Japan face palmed over her dumb lie. Germany then came up. "You guys are supposed to be training!" He yelled.

ACHOOO!

Everyone looked at Okinawa. "Sorry guys. I'm just feeling a little cold." She laughed. "Achoo!" She sneezed again. Germany sighed and went inside. He came back outside with clothes. "Here change into these." He handed her his uniform.

"Thank you." She bowed and jumped on Shishi who was a giant again. "I'll go change at the Conference Hall!" She announced to them. "You know you can change at my house!" Germany called. Okinawa shook her head. "I don't want to get your floors wet!" And she left them in the dust.

* * *

The Allies were having an argument on how to capture Italy, Japan, and Italy. "COME ON! LET'S GO WITH MY PLAN!" America whined. "No America. It's so stupid." Britain said coldly. That pissed off America. "I'll go blow some steam in the other room!" America yelled and left.

America walked out cursing and muttering how much he want to kill Britain. He then finally came up to the other room. He slammed the door open seeing OKinawa. She was in the middle of putting on a tank top. There was an awkward silence. Okinawa's and America's face got red. In an instant tears came in her eyes as she scowled.

"GET OUT!"

Okinawa threw a book at America hitting him square in the face. He fell and the door shut. Britain came wondering about the screaming. "Hey America-" Britain stopped as soon as he saw America on the floor trying to remember what just happened. "What's wrong?" Britain asked. "Well I opened the door and saw a girl changing. She threw a book at my face." America explained and gave Britain the book she threw. Britain looked at the title.

Japan walked by and heard America's little story. He instantly ran up seeing Britain and America. "Who did you saw changing?!" Japan yelled at America, grabbing his collar. "A girl that looks like you." America said. That pissed Japan off. He instantly unsheathed his katana. An evil aura surrounded him. America and Britain sweat dropped.

"That was my 'sister' you saw..." Japan said. "Dude, it was an accident. Come on. It was just an accident." America smiled weakly.

"AGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Okinawa walked out of the room seeing America knocked and Britian scared shitless. "What happened?" Okinawa asked. Britain sighed. "Japan beat the bloody hell out of America 'cause he saw you changing." Britain explained. Then America woke up. "Wait he said you were his sister!" America said. "Yeah and what about it?" Britian sighed. "We can lure Japan out using her as bait!" America explained.

Britain thought it over and smiled. "That's actually a good idea!" Britain said. Then they looked at her as she started to back up. "Um..." Okinawa said looking for Shishi. He was with Japan walking back to Germany's house.

"KYAAA!"

"Yo guys! Guess who we got!" America announced the other Allies. America had Okinawa over his shoulder. Britain walked in. "Um? A girl." France said not interested. "Yes, but Japan's sister!" America announced as he picked her up by her shoulders. He finally got to get a closer look then stopped. 'She looks familiar. But from where?' He thought.

* * *

America ran behind a broken wall from a burnt building. He held his gun in his hand ready to shoot at any enemies. He heard bombs and gunfire around him. He wondered how the hell he got in this shit. He then heard foot steps.

"Stop right there bitch!" a man yelled. America quickly hid from the voice. He looked from behind the wall seeing a five year old girl running. He then saw a man behind her. He had a sword and instantly America knew he was a japanese soldier. The girl tripped over a wire. THe man grabbed her hair as she cried.

"Give back my yen!" He snarled. The girl cried even harder. "I-I told you I don't have it desu!" She cried. "Don't give me that shit!" He barked. Two blue and pink creatures growled and tugged at his pants. He kicked them away and pointed a sword at her.

"Give it NOW!" He shouted. America couldn't believe it. The girl was asain like him, but why was he treating her like crap? The man threw the girl into the mud. She couldn't move from the cuts on her feet and legs. She cried as he raised his sword.

"Hey!"

The two looked up at America. "Leave her alone." America said. "Like I'll listen to you!" He laughed. He picked up the girl and put her right infront of him. "You can't shoot her! So what's the point!?" THe man laughed again. America was getting annoyed. He hesitated. 'What should I do?' He thought. "H-help me..." The girl cried softly. America closed his eyes and raised his gun.

Bang!

All eyes widen eyes blood splattered everywhere. The man dropped the girl and fell dead. America saw a bloody hole in the man's head. The instantly ran to America and hid behide him scared if he comes back to life. Which won't really happen. "Thank you sir desu!" SHe smiled. America smiled too. He lowered one knee so he was her height. "What's your name?" HE asked. "Okinawa!" She smiled sweetly.

* * *

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

America twirled around over and over with Okinawa's face in his chest. "I can't believe it's you. You're all grown up! You were so adorable back then. And now you're so cute!" America cried as she screamed into his chest.

"Should we help her?" Canada asked France. "I don't know..." France replied. Okinawa pushed him away. "Look! I don't know you and can I please leave desu!" OKinawa said. "But Okinawa I totally missed you~" America whined. "Okinawa?!" China muttered. And then it was China's turn.

"Oh I missed you OKinawa! I remeber you since you were a baby! You're a young woman now! So cute!" China cried as she also screamed into his chest. She pushed him away and looked at him. She smiled.

"China! I missed you!" Okinawa said happily as she hugged him. America became upset and went into his emo corner. "Dude. Not cool..." America whined.

After the ruin, America told everyone his great plan. OKinawa, of course wasn't happy about it. But China told her at least she can hang out with him. "How did you even find her?" Russia asked. America hesitated. "U-um..." Britain then stepped in.

"Well, America went into another room to blow off some steam. But Okinawa was in there changing and so on." Britain said. America glared at him. 'Bitch!' he thought.

"What a pedo~" France said. Russia, China, Canada, Britain, and France stared at him. "I'm not a pedo. It was totally an accident. Right Okinawa." He turned to her, but China glared at him even harder. Giving him the 'don't touch her or I'll feed you to pandas glare. America back away.

"Well we just have to call Japan." Britain said changing the subject.

* * *

So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Want it to burn in hell? Please review and give me some ideas too! Animegeek out!


	2. Chapter 2

Sup guys! I got bored, so I'm making more of this. Thank you. THank you. No need for applauds. Anyways please enjoy this and review. Tell me if you think America is a pedo!

Chapter 2: The Antebellum

Since Okinawa was taken as 'bait', she is staying at China's house. They all voted where she'll stay. 0 votes for Canada, America and Russia. 1 for France. 2 for Britain and 3 for China. So Okinawa had her own little room. Okinawa just got out of the shower and was drying her hair. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Okinawa said. China walked in with some clothes. "Hey Okinawa. I brought you some pajamas." He handed her them. "Dinner will be ready at 6." He told her. "Kay." She said. He left the room. Okinawa put on the pajamas and put her hair in a bun.

She walked out seeing China making some stir fry chicken. "I'll be in your garden." OKinawa told him. "Okay. Don't be out too late." HE said. China was a fatherly figure to her. She laughed about it sometimes. Japan was like a brother.

Okinawa opened the door to the garden. Cool afternoon air flowed around her. She smiled remembering the day she would lay on his lap as he braided her hair. 'Ahh. I miss those days.' She thought. A rustle came from a nearby bush. Okinawa instantly got in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" Okinawa asked cautiously. Out came Canada. "Sorry ma'am. I got lost." Canada said. Okinawa was relieved and sat down. "Here have a seat Canada."Okinawa said. Canada stood there surprised. "How can you tell the difference between America and I?" He asked. Okinawa laughed at his silliness.

"First of all, your personalities. You are more shy and nice. America is loud and obnoxious. Real difference there." Okinawa explained. "Go on." Canada said happily. "Well your clothes. And your hair. You hair are easy to tell apart from his." Okinawa went on. Canada smiled. 'She doesn't think I'm America!' he thought.

"O-okinawa." He stammered. "Yeah?" She asked him looking at the sunset. "Y-you're..." Canada stammered. She looked at him and was hugged.

"YOU'RE SO KIND!" He cried. She patted his head unsure if she should say thank you. "U-uh...?" Okinawa started. The door behind them opened. China stood there with a frying pan.

"Dinner is ready Oki-" He looked down at Canada. His smile dropped. A evil aura then came. "America..." He hissed.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY OKINAWA!"

Canada ran back into the woods scared of China. China threwed his frying pan but missed. As Canada retreated back into the woods, China gave Okinawa a piggy back ride into the kitchen. Setting her down on a chair. He sat on the opposite side. Okinawa awed at the stir fry. "Just like how I remembered it." She said as she took a bite. She had rice on her cheek and China snickered.

"You got some rice on your cheek." He said as he wiped it off. "Thanks." Okinawa smiled. After the dinner China went to clean the dishes as Okinawa watched some TV. She then saw Grudge on. "Awesome!" She cheered. "What?" China walked in. "I found Grudge. Let's invite everyone to watch." She said. "Sure." China said. He picked up his phone and called the Allies. It took them some time to come. First was Canada, since he was lost in the woods, second was France, third was Britain, Fourth was America, and last was Russia. They all sat down as China brought in popcorn.

Okinawa layed on the floor with Canada and China. Russia, France, and Britain sat on the couch. And poor America hid behind the couch scared as hell. "Hey France can you pass me some popcorn." Britain asked during a murder scene. France passed the bowl which was still full. Blood splattered on the screen and America screamed. Making Britian jumped and popcorn going everywhere.

"AMERICA!"

Everyone sat up and stopped the movie. Okinawa smiled and ate some in her hair. China stared at her. "Hey, at least I don't have to ask for some." She laughed. China picked popcorn out of her long hair and clothes. Russia smiled as he picked off the popcorn, actually pissed off about it. France groaned as Britain picked out some popcorn. America laughed nervously about the popcorn mess. "I'll go wash off popcorn butter." Okinawa said and left.

Everyone instantly glared at him. "Sorry guys. The movie really scared me." HE said.

OKinawa came out with a night gown on. "Sorry if I took too long guys." Okinawa said. "No, not at all." Britain smiled. "Okay." Okinawa said. But somehting was off. "Hey guys. Where's America?" She asked. No one answered. "Um...He went to the bathroom." China said. Okinawa shrugged and turned her attention to the movie.

After the movie, everyone fell asleep. Okinawa was asleep in her room, since China put her in there. CHina asleep in his and the others in the living room. America was in the closet tied up. He screamed to get out, but was muffled by the clothe in his mouth. He hit the door. It was knocked down, but didn't made a loud noise. America hopped and saw the others were asleep. He went and checked on China who was asleep with a panda doll. HE then hopped into Okinawa's room.

He saw her asleep. He awed at her asleep. America tried hopping out, but slipped over her clothes on the ground. America fell where he wished he hadn't. Onto Okinawa. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him. Okinawa glared and screamed.

The door slammed open and came in the others. China glared, Britian and France tried holding in their laughs, Canada gasped, and Russia, well, just smiled.

"AMERICA! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

The next morning, Okinawa woke up from the smell of bacon. She walked into the kitchen seeing Canada making pancakes and bacon. "Ohaio~" She yawned. "Good morning. Slept well?" Britain greeted. OKinawa nodded and smiled. France walked in and yawned. "Hello everyone." He yawned again. "Good morning." Britain and OKinawa greeted. He sat next to Britain and took a sip of coffee that was there. "That was mine!" Britian scowled. "It doesn't have your name on it." France said taking another sip. Britian muttered curses as he ate some bacon Canada cooked.

"Good morning everyone." Russia greeted with his heavy accent. Canada gave Russia a plate of two pancakes and five bacons. China walked in brushing his hair. "Hey everyone! What should we do today?" China asked. Everyone started wondering until America came in.

"Hey guys! I know what we could do!" He shouted. Everyone sweat dropped as they noticed a bump on his head. "This can't be good..." Britian sighed as he rubbed his temple. "What?" Okinawa asked America. America pointed his finger into the air. "Let's go to a bar!" He announced. Everyone fell silent except for Okinawa. She never saw a drunk man before.

"A bar! What the bloody hell are you thinking!?" Britian yelled. "I actually agree with him." Russia smiled taking a bit of his pancake. "Well I never been to one." Canada laughed nervously. "But we're not sure if Okinawa is old enough to drink." Britian pointed out. Everyone looked at OKinawa. She looked around curiously.

"Hey Okinawa, how old are you?" China asked. Well, he doesn't know 'cause he hadn't seen her a long long time since Japan counqured her. "W-well..." Okinawa stuttered from the attention. "I'm seventeen." Okinawa answered. Russia and Canada sighed. "I guess we can't go..." France muttered.

"B-but!" Everyone looked at Okinawa as she stuttered. "We could go karaoke! They serve alchohol there!" Okinawa suggested. Everyone smiled except Britian. 'This cannot be good.' He thought.

"Well let's go then!" America cheered. "Wait!" France stopped them. Everyone looked at him. "You guys need to change into something beautiful!" France called. He actually brought something everyone could wear. He reached into a bag and pulled out an outfit for everyone.

"Check me out dudes! I look so awesome!" America cheered. He wore a white shirt with rainbow splatter on it, with a grey jacket over. America also wore some wrone out skinny jeans and regular sneakers. "You really do America." Canada smiled sweetly.

Canada wore a green t-shirt with trees on it and a black long sleeve shirt under. He had grey shorts and brown hiking boots. "I actually like my outfit." Russia walked in.

Russia had his regular scarf, and a brown coat. It was left opened showing a black t-shirt with a danger sign. He had worn out jeans and also brown hiking boots. "I like mine too." China laughed.

China had a blue t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. A panda doll was hanging on one of his belt loop. He wore some black converse with panda drawings on the sides. "I look absolutely ridiculous!" Britian huffed.

Britian had a white button up shirt but with on button unbutton. Black skinny jeans covered his legs with white high tops, covering his feat. "Naah! You look great!" France smiled.

France wore a greay shirt with a purple jacket over. He wore some worn out grey skinny jeans and black high tops. "But you should really check out Okinawa's." He told China. America over heard the conversation. "What? Does she look adorable? I hope so!" He barged into the conversation. China sweat dropped as France flipped his gold locks. "She is quite adorable." He smiled.

Foot steps caught everyone's attention. In walked in Okinawa. China and America awed at her. She had a tan sweater that showed both of her shoulders and a black belt on her hips. A plaid miniskirt flowed from under the shirt. Her black hair put in a side pony tail, held by a pink ribbon. Tan furry boots covered her feet, matching her shirt.

China smiled and hugged her. "Oh look at you! You look so adorable. Cute! I have never seen you wear those kind of clothes!" China cried as she was swung around by him. America just stared until Britian nudged him with his elbow. "Eyes somewhere else." He whispered to him. America looked away annoyed by him.

Okinawa finally pushed China away. "I need to call Nii-chan to tell him where I'm at. I forgot to call him yesterday." She told him with a worried look. "Okay, but make it quick." China said. The guys went and waited in the car as Okinawa picked up China's phone and dialed Japan's number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Japan was sitting sipping tea, and worrying about Okinawa. 'Where the hell is she?' He thought. Shishi and Shisa were over at Italy. Italy was babysitting them since OKinawa wasn't back. Then the phone ring. He instantly got up and speaked into the phone. "Moshi moshi?" He answered. "Ah! Nii-chan! Sorry I didn't call yesterday. I'm with China-kun now! We're heading to go karaoking soon with his friends." Okinawa said. Japan sighed. 'Atleast she's with China.' He thought. "Wait a minute. Who are you wi-" Japan stopped as soon as OKinawa hanged up. "Gosh. Okinawa is going to get it when I get her." Japan groaned. Something clicked. 'Wait. She's with China and his friends. OH CRAP!'

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Germany called into the speaker. "Germany! I need your help! The Allies got Okinawa right now! I need to get her back! Hurry!" Germany held the phone away from his ear. "Japan? I'll be over with Italy." Germany said. Germany hung up and massaged his temples. "What did Okinawa get herself into?" He groaned.

* * *

Okinawa and the others finally made it to a karaoke. They got their room and sat inside it. "Well, who wants to sing first?" Canada asked. "I DO!" America shouted. He grabbed mic and chose a song. He chose 'I'm glad you came' by the wanted. (A/N: I DO NOT own this!) Next Canada and China did a duet on 'I gotta feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. (A/N: Do NOT own either.) Okinawa ordered some food like pizza, sodas, and so on.

"Britian, do you want to sing?" Okinawa asked. "No thank you." Britian refused. "Oh come on dude! Don't be a priss!" America said. "I'm not being a priss!" Britian shouted. "Then sing!" America said. "Fine!" Britian yelled. "But what should I sing?" Britian asked him. America smirked. "Sing this!" The title showed on the screen. "Look at me now, by Chris Brown." China read and laughed. "I'm not sure Britian can rap!" France laughed. "Come one let's just see." Okinawa cheered.

After the song everyone gaped at Britian. Actually, Britian could rap, fast. "W-well how about Russia?" Okinawa suggested. "Well I don't sing, my commrade." Russia told her. "Pleeaaase~" Okinawa pleaded. She covered the face with her hands. "Oh no." China said. "What's wrong?" Canada asked. "When she really wants someone to do something, she does the 'cute face'. " China explained. "What's wrong with that?" Britian said. "It's really cute and adorable." China muttered. "How do you know?" France asked.

"One time," China started "She wanted to have some fortune cookies. I told her no so she did the face and now I can't resist it ever again." America looked at her unsure. She lifted her face showing tears and blushes on her face, looking down at her feet. She had her hands behind her back, and kicked the ground softly. She looked at Russia a couple times, batting her eyes. Her fifth time looking up, she got scared. Russia smiled back, but with an evil aura. Okinawa backed away and sat down scared.

"Well how about you sing, Okinawa?" China suggested. Okinawa looked at him unsure. "I haven't sing in a long time though. I don't know if I'm good at it." Okinawa told him. China smiled. 'She's just like her old self.' He thought. "Well let's just see." He handed her the mic. America chose a song. Who's that Chick by Rihanna.

After the song, America called a waiter. "Yes?" The waiter asked. "Um I would like ten shots, a bottle of vodka and sake, and two bottles of wine." America ordered. The man looked at him as if he was insane. "Um...is that all?" He asked. America nodded and shoo him off while Canada and Britian started to sing.

The waiter finally came with all the alchohol and charged him fifty bucks. Russia rushed over and took a big sip of vodka and smiled. "Thank you America for the vodka." He laughed as he started to get drunk. America took two shots and laughed with Russia. China sipped some sake and also got drunk. "Oh no..." Britian muttered.

"HEY BRITIAN! WANT SOME SHOTS?!" America yelled at him. "No thank you." Britian started to walk off. "OH COME ON!" America grabbed his collar and pour four shots down his throat. In an instant, Britian was crying and talking about what a winkling he was. Okinawa watched them from the couch, laughing at their stupidity. Canada had some shots and also got drunk. He started to get pissed off at everything. "You son of a bitch..." He slurred at the wall. "Don't say I'm America...'C-cause I'm not..." Canada muttered. Russia started crying in a corner about how creepy his sister is and China and America were singing the abc's horribly.

France on the other hand was sitting down with a glass of wine. Looking quite relaxed. "Hey France! You're not drunk yet?" Okinawa asked as she took a seat next to him. "Of course I'm not." He cooly said. Okinawa then thought about testing him. "Okay then. Say your abc's, don't sing them." She smiled evilly.

He looked at her like she was dumb and cleard his throat. "Ahem. A, B, C, D, uno , dos, san,...and so forth." He hiccuped. "I knew it you are drunk!" Okinawa laughed at him. Soon everyone in the room, except Okinawa, we're yelling and laughing at one another. Soon enough, the karaoke kicked them out. "How about we go home." Okinawa said to them. They all laughed and got in a taxi, which fit all of them in the back. Starting from the right, Russia sat near the window lookin at the sky, France sat near him laughing about a unicorn, Britian sat next to him, talking to his imaginary friennds, China then sat next to him, laying in Okinawas lap, talking about pandas, and Okinawa was squished inbetween China and America. America was yelling and singing, and Canada was yelling at the driver, who he thought was America.

The driver dropped them off China's house. As soon as everyone got inside. The party started again. Russia crying, Britian crying with him, France singing 'I'm sexy and I know it', China asleep on the couch, Canada and Okinawa drawing on his face with markers, and America yelling how cool he was. America then grabbed Okinawa and gave her some sake, forcing it down her throat. She quickly pushed away and cried. Yes, she is a crying drunk. "A-america! How could you do that to me!? You're so mean!" She cried. America then felt sorry and patted her back. "It's okay Okinawa! It's just alchohol!" He tried comforting her. Okinawa hugged him crying that he was mean. America stood there shocked. "Y-you're so mean!" Okinawa sniffed. She then puked and fell asleep.

America was grossed out and went in the shower, but instantly fell asleep. Russia fell asleep on the table. France on the couch. China on the floor with Canada and Britian.

The next day China got up with a killer head ache. "Ow my head!" He looked around finding Okinawa near a puddle of puke. Then the door slammed open. Germany, Japan, and Italy was there. "China! I came here to take back what was mine!" Japan pointed at him. Italy saw China with the doodles on his face and dropped laughing. "Oh my gosh! You look so stupid! PFFT!" Italy laughed. Germany and Japan tried their best not to laughed. China raised an eyebrow and looked in a mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

China, Japan, Italy, and Germany sat at the table. "So you want OKinawa back? Oh she was just staying here since she missed me." China explained wiping the doodles on his face. "Also we wanted to use her as bait to get you guys." He went on. "CHINA! DON'T TELL THEM OUR PLAN!" America cried. They looked at him as America tried his best to stay on two feet. "Well, too bad. I want my sister back." Japan told America. "Oh come on dude! At least long enough to let her remember me!" America whined. Japan sighed. "No. You can still visit her thought.

Italy looked at Okinawa that was near a puddle of puke. "Hey Germany look at this." Italy called him over. Germany sighed and walked over to Italy. He saw her sleeping, but also smelled alchohol. He lift her over his shoulder and walked back to Japan. Italy laughed at the other Allies asleep.

"Well they did gave her some drinks." Germany told the two asians. Japan glared at China, but China looked at America. Who was trying his best to stay on two feet. "America! I can't believe you gave Okinawa alchohol!" China yelled. America sweat dropped. "I gave her sake, to be exact." He laughed nervously. Okinawa started to moan about something. She lifted her head. "Don't worry I'm fine. Germany can you put me down?" SHe asked him. Germany set her down as she did her best standing up. Germany had his hands out just incase she fell. Japan looked at her and got pissed off again.

"I can't believe you let her dress in that." He glared at China. "It was not me. I swear. It was France." China explained, putting both hands up in defense. Italy and Germany looked at Okinawa to see what was Japan was pissed of about. "I don't see anything wrong with what she is wearing." Italy said. "Yeah, me too." Germany agreed. Japan looked at them. "The clothes are showing too much of her skin. The sweater is showing her shoudlers. The miniskirt is too short and is showing her legs." Japan pointed out. Okinawa looked at her brother like he was insane. "It looks cute though Nii-chan." She whined. "Enough!" Japan snapped. "We're going home." Japan walked out with Germany and Italy following. OKinawa bowed China a thank you, and hugged him good bye. "See you soon, Aniki." She smiled. She followed Japan out the door.

* * *

To make everything clear. All the songs that were mentioned in this story, I do NOT own! 'Kay? Anyways please review my fellow friends. Or I'll send Russia after you. JK. BUt still...Anyways, Animegeek out!


	3. NOTE!

Hello Animegeek here.

I just want for all my awsome readers that I will delete this story due to not many reviews and I want to restart the story. So don't worry.

Ermehgerd!

We out!


End file.
